Havenbridge
Havenbridge is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of United States of America, Havenbridge is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beautiful and warm weathered beaches and industrial zones to snowy mountains and gorgeous and arid canyons. A total of sixty-two cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Havenbridge Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Havenbridge. Districts Havenbridge features a number of eleven districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Historical Avenue Historical Avenue '''is the first district investigated in Havenbridge. It features the historical center of the city full of libraries, museums, small cafes and restaurants and the statue of Clarence Alexander Edward, the founder of the city. Here, the player starts their adventure by investigating the Edward family and their possibly shady businesses and also the motive of Demetra's hate towards the family. Cases #1-#6 are located here. Havenbridge University '''Havenbridge University is the second district investigated in Havenbridge. It features the city's university and also many places for college students to hang out and to study. Cases #7-#12 are located here. Ivory Avenue Ivory Avenue is the third district investigated in Havenbridge. It features the artistic center of the city full of theaters, concert areas, dance studios, art galleries and more. Cases #13-#18 are located here. Poseidon Bay Poseidon Bay is the fourth district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a coastal urban area setting with many attractions such as beaches, amusement parks, clubs and other forms of entertainment. Cases #19-#24 are located here. Calera Canyon Calera Canyon is the fifth district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a desert area with various small villages and farms scattered around it and also the home the city's prison, Crimson Cove Prison, where many prisoners spend their sentences in fear and despair. Cases #25-#30 are located here. Santa Rosa Summit Santa Rosa Summit is the sixth district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a mountain area very popular for her hiking trails, beautiful resorts and breathtaking landscapes. Cases #31-#36 are located here. Skid Row Skid Row is the seventh district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a poor district filled with numerous dark alleys, brothels, homeless camps, dirty neighborhoods and junkyards. Cases #37-#42 are located here. Silver Hills Silver Hills is the eight district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a rich district where all of the rich socialites and gentlemen live. This district is full of mansions, jewelry stores and different activities for the rich people. Cases #43-#48 are located here. Va'oto Swamps Va'oto Swamps is the ninth district investigated in Havenbridge. It features a swampy are where people strongly believe in the supernatural forces. This district is the home of many dark wods, creepy graveyards and the city's asylum, Black Dahlia Asylum. Cases #49-#54 are located here. Cedar Hollow Cedar Hollow is the tenth district investigated in Havenbridge. It features the political district of the city where there are located elementary schools, lawyer offices, beautiful and green streets and the City Hall. Cases #55-#60 are located here. Black Wood Forest Black Wood Forest is the eleventh district investigated in the city. It features a thick forest generally avoided by people because of the strange legends about this forest being the house of many ghosts and evil spirits. Cases #61-#66 are located here. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities